¿Cómo Hacerlo?
by roncoholic
Summary: Hermione comete lo que cree ella fue el peor error de su vida, ¿podrá ser perdonada?... RH R&R... está mejor de lo que suena...


A/N: Es mi primer one-shot, así que por favor no me asesinen si no les gusta. Dejen reviews con critica constructiva, porfa!

Disclaimer: Si lo reconoces es por que no es mio. La canción es "Spoiled" de Joss Stone.

¿CÓMO HACERLO?

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever  
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for _

_See I thought that I could replace you  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew  
Baby _

_I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight   
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled _

_I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you  
And that is why I just can't let go, oh no _

_Spoil me _

_And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to  
Believe there's room for someone else in my heart  
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you _

_I've been spoiled yeah yeah_

Ya era más de un año que no pasaba un día sin pensar en él. Absolutamente todo me lo recordaba. Su cabello rojo como el fuego que cae por encima de esos hermosos ojos azules que te dejan ver su alma al mismo tiempo que penetran la tuya. Cada una de las pequeñas pecas, eran mías. Podía pasar horas contándolas mientras él dormía a un lado mío. Esa sonrisa que hacía que se me doblaran las rodillas. Esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mi; con la que me daba a entender en los momentos de mayor desesperación que todo estaba bien; que me daba a entender que estaba en el lugar correcto; y que por una estupidez de mi parte dejó de ser mía.

Esa estupidez me estaba costando la vida, porque la verdad es que sin él me estaba muriendo.

Todavía recuerdo el día que se convirtió en mi peor error. Ya lo había estado yo pensando por algún tiempo, y sin embargo no le podía decir; pero en ese momento parecía como la mejor solución. Era un jueves, yo llevaba ya mucho tiempo muy estresada debido a los exámenes para medi-magos en San Mungo. Vino a recogerme al hospital, como hacía todos los días, después de su entrenamiento como auror.

De ahí fuimos a mi departamento y se lo dije: le dije que necesitaba tiempo, que era demasiado peso ya con los estudios y que necesitaba todo mi tiempo libre. Pude ver el dolor en su rostro, todo reflejado en esos ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas poco a poco. Y después nos peleamos. Debo decir que lo vi venir. Nunca ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de quedarnos callados. Me reclamó, me preguntó si acaso tan poco significaba él para mí. Por supuesto que no, tan solo quería tiempo para mí.

Realmente no lo culpo, no se en que estaba pensando, ¿cómo siquiera se me cruzó la idea por la mente de dejarlo? Pero en ese momento no estaba pensando claramente. Le grité de regreso y él se fue, dejándome enojada. Esa noche no pude dormir, la culpa se escurría por mi cuerpo y no me dejaba descansar. ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho?, pero rápidamente mi parte racional se apoderó de mí. "Sólo date dos semanas y todo va a pasar" me decía a mi misma, "Esto es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, los estudios son lo más importante en estos momentos".

Pero las dos semanas pasaron y en lugar de que la situación mejorara empeoró. Lo veía en todas partes, pensaba en él en cada momento, incluso soñaba con él. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el poder tocarlo y estar a su lado para sentir su calor, sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos sobre mi cintura como para asegurarse que no me iba a ir.

Fue entonces que comprendí que yo no era nadie si no estaba a su lado. Antes de conocerlo ni siquiera yo me conocía. Antes de hacernos amigos junto a Harry yo no era más que una sabelotodo insoportable y sin amigos. Ahora se que nunca supe en realidad donde encajaba hasta que me hice su amiga. Y después de la guerra no sabía cual era mi propósito hasta que el me lo mostró, dándome todo su amor abiertamente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando quise hacer algo para recuperarlo. Según me dijo Ginny, su hermana y mi mejor amiga, tomó una misión en América para tratar de escapar por algún tiempo a todo el dolor que sentía. Tan solo me mandó un mensaje diciéndome adiós y deseándome buena suerte en mi carrera.

Decidí esperarlo, estaba decidida a no perderlo, no otra vez. Pasaron cinco meses antes de que volviera. Ginny me pidió que no lo lastimara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podría? Después de todo, sabía ya que él era el amor de mi vida, que no podría vivir conmigo misma si volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Y me pegó como un balde de agua fría cuando regresó de América con ella. Beatriz era una buena mujer. Traté y no pude odiarla, aunque nunca la conocí mucho, no me lo permití. Pero lo que más me dolía es que se les veía enamorados. Ahora a ella le pertenecían mi sonrisa y mis pecas, y me desbarataba el corazón el verlos. Mi único consuelo era saber que él era feliz, sin embargo, y aunque fuera muy egoísta, no podía evitar pensar que estaba mal, que debía ser yo quien estuviera en sus brazos y no ella.

El día en que me enteré de su compromiso gracias a Ginny fue el primero en que me emborraché. No lo podía soportar, era demasiado el dolor. Terminé en una cama en San Mungo gracias a que uno de mis compañeros me vio en el bar y me llevó a dormir a una de las camas libres en la sala de emergencias.

Una tarde estaba leyendo en mi departamento, oyendo la lluvia caer rítmicamente afuera cuando se apareció Ginny bastante alterada. Rápidamente pregunté si algo estaba mal, si él estaba bien.

"Beatriz" me dijo tratando de recobrar el aire "mortífago, murió... Ron, te necesita"

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento. Por medio segundo me sentí feliz. ¿Cómo podía yo ser capaz de ser tan egoísta? Beatriz estaba muerta, no era momento para pensar en segundas oportunidades, ¿cómo estaría él? Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba estar ahí para él. No había siquiera espacio para nervios.

"¿Dónde?" fue todo lo que pregunté.

"San Mungo".

Con un "pop" me había desparecido. Llegue a la sala principal del hospital. No sabía por donde buscar. Oía gente saludándome mientras pasaba pero no hice caso. Seguía caminando. Me abrí paso rápidamente hasta la sala de emergencias y busque desesperadamente por algún rastro de cabello rojo. A lo lejos vi a la señora Weasley sentada en la sala de espera con Charlie. Ella estaba llorando. Corrí hasta donde estaban y Charlie me dijo que había sufrido severo daño por hechizos y que llegó al hospital nada más para pasar sus últimos doce minutos de vida.

Había mantenido poca comunicación con la familia Weasley después de que Ron se fue a América, sin embargo, los seguía queriendo como si fuera mi propia familia, y ellos me seguían teniendo cariño después de lo que le hice a su hijo, nunca se los voy a poder pagar.

Entré al cuarto fuera del cual estaban la señora Weasley y Charlie. Fui abriendo la puerta lentamente y cuando lo que había dentro llegó a mis oídos creí morir. Ron estaba llorando desesperadamente y golpeando las paredes. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde la discusión; no nos habíamos comunicado más que por algunos contados y breves mensajes por lechuza. El estomago se me cayó cuando me volteó a ver. Esos ojos infantiles que tanto amaba estaban rojos por el llanto. Me miró a los ojos y sentí sus súplicas de auxilio. Corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente y el se aferró a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Fueron tantos los sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo por lo injusto que era. Por que en verdad no era justo que una persona tan buena y con tanto amor pudiera sufrir de esta forma dos veces. Tan solo pensar que una de esas había sido a causa mía era demasiado.

"'Mione" me llamó después de unos minutos de silencio "No es justo" dijo todavía sin separarse "Ella no se merecía esto"

"Tú tampoco" dije casi en un susurro que no estoy segura si oyó.

Esa noche me quedé hasta tarde sosteniéndolo en mis brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ya nos habíamos deslizado hasta el piso. Una vez ya bastante entrada la noche me pidió que no lo dejara, y me desconcertó su comentario.

"Nunca te dejé de amar 'Mione. Amaba a Beatriz, pero mi amor por ella nunca se pudo comparar con mi amor por ti, y... y lo que pasó me duele tanto que... no se que sería de mi si algún día tú te llegaras a ir. Perdóname. Perdóname por esa estúpida pelea y por haberme ido."

Fue en ese momento en que empecé a llorar. Ya había estado llorando pero lo había logrado controlar por él. Ya no podía, debía soltarlo, debía decirle todo lo que me había guardado ese año y pico. Debía decirle y no sabía como.

"No digas eso... La que debe pedir perdón soy yo" Lo sostuve aún más fuerte, si es que eso era posible "Te extrañé tanto, creí que mi vida terminaba cada minuto que no estaba junto a ti, fui una tonta".

Le tomó algún tiempo recuperarse de la muerte de Beatriz, pero me gusta pensar que o lo ayudé. Me gusta pensar que lo ayudo en todo lo que hace, por que él lo hace conmigo. Aunque sea indirectamente no sería capaz de hacer nada si no fuera por él, por saber que lo tengo: que esa sonrisa y esas pecas son mías otra vez. Volteo a mi izquierda y lo veo acostado ahí, dormitando tranquilamente mientras su mano acaricia suavemente la mía. Paso mi mano por el cabello rojo que tanto tiempo sufría por poder tocar y jugar con él. Retiro mi mano un momento y la observo, y soy la mujer más feliz al verla, al ver el brillo que desprende la piedra en mi dedo anular. Por que desde siempre fui suya, y desde siempre hemos estado prometidos el uno al otro, pero hoy me dio esta piedrita que parece tan insignificante junto a sus palabras. Hoy me pidió que me casara con él, y yo no lo dude ni un segundo. ¿Cómo hacerlo?, en verdad.


End file.
